Alpha wife
"Alpha wife" is one of the episodes of Stargate Armageddon. Synopsis The story is told Chaxiraxi since its inception as one of the larvae of the primitive Goa'uld Alpha Atok and successor service Apep, narrates the rise and fall, escape and rebirth of one of the oldest queen Goa'uld and still be able to generate new offspring. Plot The story begins Chaxiraxi nearly 25,000 years ago on the planet called by the Tau'ri with P3X-888 theme song. Chaxiraxi was generated by queen Nut and kept secret in order to serve the first male Alpha Atok, the only one who had managed to emerge on the brothers, bringing together the Goa'uld tribes using as guests, the population of Unas on the planet. Although the number of unas was high from the beginning, the political Atok, soon led the Goa'uld to seek new guests at other planets .But not for Chaxiraxi, the Goa'uld was chosen to become the queen consort of the same Atok, but before this was possible, the Goa'uld was killed and his son was taken from, superior to him Apep. Became queen of the same Apep, chaxiraxi could freely create new symbionts, however, they not all reached maturity, being devoured by various Goa'uld or killed at the larval stage. Despite this situation, chaxiraxi could not leave the planet of origin until it was not for the same Apep, who forced the queen to reside aboard his flagship. During this time the queen saw many planets, including many suitable to accommodate sentient life, were occupied or rather forcibly populated with dozens of Unas at the hands of the same Apep or its underlord. The profound transformations Goa'uld Empire, however, did not change the habits Chaxiraxi, who remained on board the Apep ship collecting Alterans technology from any planet where it was found. Soon the Queen became one of the Goa'uld with considerable knowledge of the recovered Alterans technology, so as to have the possibility to study in peace the technology on behalf of Apep. But infighting and the discovery of the device can regenerate dead cells, caused the events that led to the death of the same Apep after thousands of years of absolute domination. Strangely Chaxiraxi at this time sided in favor of the dangerous Anubis, helping and providing technological support and the symbionts from her generati.Abbandonata flagship Apep, chaxiraxi joined the forces of Anubis being protected in one of the planets under the dominion of coalition was headed Anubis. It remained for centuries safe Chaxiraxi saw the fall of Anubis and his escape. Captured and sentenced to death, he was later pardoned by the express request of the Ra, who preferred to deprive it of its host Unas and enslave it for the production of the symbionts. Abolished the practice of ritual cannibalism, the Queen fathered Achàman and all the Goa'uld who took the identity of the Gods Guanches. ]] In the centuries that followed, Chaxiraxi continued to provide the symbionts for the new Supreme System Lord, traveling in his train aboard the pyramid building. This period of relative calm ended when the Goa'uld Ra and came into contact with the race of Asgard, with whom relations became tense since the beginning until the final break and the declaration of war by the Goa'uld themselves. After avoiding several occasions of being killed, Chaxiraxi back aboard the ship of Ra, he arrived on planet Earth, where he was allowed to administer a portion of territory. The choice fell on an inhabited archipelago with a population scattered in the archipelago called Guanches. Chaxiraxi by virtue of his new human form, appeared to the archipelago populations taking the identity of a female deity. In a short time his fame reached the archipelago, however, sparking the envy of her children. One of these Achaman, led a rebellion against the Queen herself, culminating in his deposition. Forced to suffer the domination of Achàman, Chaxiraxi was confined in the Island of Tenerife until it appeared on the horizon the future conquistadores. poorly armed, Chaxiraxi abandoned planet Earth long after the fall of the Ra domain on the planet, taking refuge in the only planet of his certain knowledge. After attracting a new breed of warriors created centuries ago on the planet, Chaxiraxi made sure of being able to create your own domain while remaining hidden, sacking several times the neighbors. This period lasted two thousand years before the unexpected death of Ra, compel the queen to reappear on intergalactic scene. Eager for conquest, chaxiraxi conquered one of the minor planets of the deceased Supreme System Lord, but the horizon the threat posed by Tau'ri became constant. Chaxiraxi did not worry, the rest of his planet was out of any galactic map. For nearly a decade, the Queen continued exploitation of the new outpost until it reappeared from nowhere Anubis, whose rise was accelerated by the deaths of as powerful Goa'uld Apophis, Cronus,Heru'ur and the same Sokar. In the crisis years, chaxiraxi re-she contacts her old ally immediately, especially against its main enemy Achàman. Strong battalions, chaxiraxi attacked on several occasions the son never able to defeat him permanently. Totally detached from what happened in the rest of the galaxy, Chaxiraxi found himself struggling with the unexpected collapse of the Goa'uld Dynasty and the Goa'uld the dissolution. Forced to flee, however, he managed to find a way to build a new Ha'tak after the loss of the entire fleet after the fall of Dakara. With scarce resources, Chaxiraxi still used once again its ability to attract and convert Jaffa due to massive exposures nish'tah gas. But its existence was considered a danger to the Free Jaffa Nation. The latter ordered the assassination of the queen. Drawn into a trap, Chaxiraxi was rescued by his own chief enemy, Achàman. Without any possibility, the queen went back to the System Lords service, going to reside in the underground palace on the planet Chor'ia. Appareances Achàman, Chaxiraxi, Dakara, Earth, Echeyde, Goa'uld, Guanches, Ha'tak, Heru'ur, Parvash, P3X-888, Ra, Unas Note * Chaxiraxi is one of the oldest queens still alive. * Chosen as queen for the Goa'uld Atok, she becomes the wife of Apep. * It takes the side of Anubis and so is condemned to death. * Pardoned by Ra, he became one of his queens on board the ship building. * For his conduct he is allowed to take a human host and then it is assigned a territory on the planet Earth. * He has generated the entire pantheon Guanches. * Defeated by Achàman, it remains isolated on the island of Tenerife until the arrival of the Spanish conquistadors. * He can create his interstellar domain undisturbed until the fall of the Supreme System Lord Ra, coming into constant conflict with the same Achaman. * Forced to flee to the fall of the planet Dakara, Chaxiraxi still managed to stay alive and to lead an opulent style. * Escapes of the Free Jaffa Nation trap, being saved by his enemy Achàman. * She resides on the planet Parvash. Categoria:Episodes